That Hot Summer Morning
by UsayImaDreamer
Summary: It's hot and sweaty in Forks- who's gonna cool Bella down? B/E fresh-squeezed LEMON! Set post-Twilight
1. Hot Summer Morning

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters are completely owned by Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing w/them for the moment to let out some B/E sexual frustration!!

Summer had arrived here in Forks. It came suddenly one night with a huge thunderstorm and the next morning I awoke to humidity and soaring temperatures. I woke up sweaty and stuck to my sheets, reaching out to pat the area next to me on the bed. Empty. I looked over to the window that I had left wide open. Apparently, judging from the damp areas on the floor below it, the only thing that came through my window last night was rain.

I sighed, leaning back into my tangled mess of sweaty sheets and pillows. Of course he didn't come last night. With the storm, he probably went to play baseball with his family. And obviously I would have been slightly cooler waking up this morning. I imagined his icy lips on my neck, his cold arms wrapped around my waist… I couldn't help but give a small sigh at the thought.

"Still dreaming this late in the morning?" I heard his smooth voice shake slightly with laughter. My eyes popped open and I sat myself up on the bed for a second time this morning. There was Edward, my divine protector, sitting in the rocking chair across the room from me. His crooked grin and bed-head hair were making me flush, and I could feel sweat begin to trickle down my neck again.

I decided to play with him at first, make him think I was mad at him for not staying with me last night. "Nice of you to show up," I said shortly, crossing my arms over my chest.

He ran a pale hand through his bronze hair, still smiling at me, not buying my anger. "It was perfect weather for some ball. We played almost all night… I'm surprised you couldn't hear us down here," he chuckled, recalling their game. "Rosalie got so angry that she lost, I thought she was going to tear down half the forest."

I tried to hide my smile at the thought of Rosalie losing her temper and I managed to keep a frown on my face. Wearing this expression felt strange to me, especially since being with Edward (or thoughts of him even) kept a smile on my face all the time. "Nice," I said coldly, shifting my gaze so I wouldn't have to see his ocher eyes studying me carefully. "Well while you were out having _fun _last night, I practically melted here." I began to play with a loose thread sticking out of the sheets in my lap.

Suddenly he was next to me on the bed, his sweet breath tingling over my shoulder, his body only inches from mine. "Was it that terrible?" He whispered, dipping his nose down to touch my shoulder for a second. My whole body practically trembled. Edward's touch was heaven for me; to be so close to heaven and then be denied full access was often troubling for me.

I nodded in response. "I'm all sweaty," I complained, already beginning to feel the coolness sliding over my back from his body. "And it feels gross. If you had been here…" I cut off slightly, distracted by Edward's cool hands pushing my hair to the side and then wrapping them around my arms, holding my back against his body.

I let myself relax slightly into his embrace. His nose still skimmed my shoulder, working up and down now, from the bottle of the blade to the top. "If I had been here, you'd have slept with an ice box." I could hear the grin in his voice as he suddenly removed his face from my back.

A slight whimper escaped my lips that I didn't realize I had been holding back. I felt the blood rush to my face, embarrassed that I had made such a sound in Edward's presence. Normally I could keep reactions like that on the inside.

Edward reached a hand up from my arm to run his fingertips down the side of my cheek. "You are feeling quite warm," he observed. Sweat was now beading on almost every inch of my body. My forehead, my lower back, even down to my knees- everything felt like it was on fire and I knew it wasn't just because of the heat of the day.

"Mmm, yeah I don't know how that could be," I mumbled, feeling Edward pull me closer to him. I practically stopped breathing as I felt his face press against the back of my neck. I was torn between feeling embarrassed because of the sweat that had pooled there beneath my hair or completely intoxicated in the coolness that was now spreading there. I let out a fluttered sigh from my heart; I knew Edward would be aware of how my heart's tempo had increased and how it was all his fault. I tried to shy away from him, embarrassment over my sweat winning out. "Don't," I choked out. "I'm all gross."

He chuckled, holding me tightly and refusing to let me squirm away. "Oh I don't think so," he mumbled into the back of my neck. "You smell absolutely invigorating right now. It must be the sweat…" He continued to press his cold face against my back, causing a shiver to roll down my spine. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell."

I laughed because we had already had this conversation multiple times. I told him to take a bite and find out at which his smile immediately vanished and was replaced by "serious Edward". "Well, you know what I always say…" I whispered back.

"Silly Bella," Edward sighed. "I didn't mean like that."

And then I gasped as I felt his icy tongue flick over my neck, just below where my hair began. Edward had never done anything like this before; I wasn't even allowed to open my mouth when I kissed him, so his tongue was completely foreign to my body. And I was finding myself enjoying this new addition to our experiences together. He licked some of the sweat off the back of my neck and then I heard him sharply inhale. His hands dropped from my sides and he pushed my hair back to cover my neck.

I could feel him begin to edge away and I knew I didn't want this moment between us to end. I moved quickly, turning my body around to face him, scooting up so that I was sitting on his legs, my knees on either side of his waist. He seemed surprised that I had moved so quickly, but at least he wasn't pushing me off of him.

"So?" I asked him, tentatively reaching a hand out and playing with his tousled hair.

The expression on his face couldn't hide the sadness I knew he was feeling. "So what?" He mumbled, trying to be nonchalant.

I moved in closer, pressing my chest against his, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my face in close to the base of his throat. "So how did I taste?" I murmured into his neck. I could feel his body go rigid beneath me but I didn't care. I was being cruel to him, tempting him, I knew… but I still wanted more. I kept waiting for his hard hands to reach out and push me off of him, for my own good, but he never did.

Instead, he wrapped his long arms around my back; one snaked up into my hair, holding my head against his neck, and the other went lower, holding onto my lower back and sneaking just underneath my tank top to press his cold skin against the fire raging there. I moaned; again, these noises that I usually keep so well inside my mind were just pouring out of me today. I couldn't take it anymore, this impossible closeness with him. Too much was never enough for me.

"Bella, you're killing me, you know that don't you?" He mumbled incoherently into my hair.

"I know… and I'm bad for that. I just can't… help myself," I whispered back, trying to hold onto his body even tighter. His cold body beneath mine was not helping to cool it down but quite the opposite. I had never felt so on fire in my entire life.

He was stroking his fingers across my lower back now, tracing icy hot lines aimlessly. "You know what could happen if… if I got carried away," he said to me softly.

I shrugged. I could deal with that outcome- Edward still could not.

"So why do you continue to tempt me like this?" He secured his hand in my hair and lifted my face so he could see my eyes. "It's hardly fair. I'm trying to play fair and you come along, hot and bothered… you're ruining my self control." He was trying so hard to be serious but he had a crooked grin on his cold face.

I reached up and held his cheek in one hand. "It's too hot to think this much Edward," I mumbled, reaching my lips up and pressing them firmly against his. As I pulled away, I felt Edward's hands both on my back now, holding me close to him. "So stop worrying and just… enjoy the morning." I grinned as he leaned his head back down towards mine, his lips feeling like an electric current against mine.

And then I felt it again; he flitted his tongue out and traced the line between my lips. This was an incredible treat for my lips that were already on fire. When he pulled away this time, I hesitantly licked my lips, tasting his sweet flavor. It was delicious and intoxicating and suddenly I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Bella," Edward laughed, shaking me slightly out of my daze. "You're so incredibly silly sometimes, you know that?"

"It's not my fault you taste so… wickedly delicious," I protested, trying to lean forward for another kiss. But Edward pulled back, hesitant and rigid again.

The sadness had taken over his eyes once more as he tried to look away from me. My hand still on his cheek moved to the other side, forcing him to look back at me. It was heartbreaking to see this kind of sadness and guilt forming in Edward's eyes; it was so unfair that we couldn't just enjoy ourselves like two normal teenagers. I felt the tension of anger approaching and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I wish this didn't make you so sad," I breathed.

Edward inhaled my outtake of breath deeply and sighed. "I'm sorry. But I think if we don't stop now… we should stop now." He spoke in a whisper, resigned.

I was beyond frustrated. My entire body was practically shaking with heat and dissatisfaction; I wanted him so badly… no I _needed_ him… and he was holding out on me.

"Why? You know I trust you," I whispered, feeling my hips involuntarily start to move back and forth against his, slowly, torturously. "You know I need you," I spoke so lowly now that it came out almost as a growl.

The friction of my hips against him caused Edward to toss his head back in what seemed like pure pleasure. A moan escaped _his_ lips this time causing a reaction deep inside me that I could not have imagined. I put my hands around the back of his neck and pulled his head back to look into his eyes. They were no longer a beautiful golden color; they were darker, expressing that a more carnal instinct had taken over.

"So…" I heard myself whisper seductively. "Do you still want to stop?"

**A/N: **So... do you want me to stop? ; ) I'm such a tease!


	2. Sweet and Sticky

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful creatures are the property of Stephenie Meyer. All dirty thoughts belong to me (well, and every other B/E fan who's every dreampt of the impossible ; )

My legs froze immediately as I saw Edward's dark gaze smoldering into me. For a brief moment I allowed myself the realization that I had just seduced my vampire boyfriend to the point of no return. His cold hands gripped my hips tightly and I knew there would be bruises there later- I couldn't have cared less.

When he finally spoke it was in a short, rough breath- almost too human for him. "This has gone too far," he growled, lifting my light body off of his and laying me on the sticky sheets beside him.

My heart fell; I had been so close, there on top of him. For a moment, it felt too real, the way he wanted me. My legs ached to wrap around him again, to feel his cold body tingling near the hottest part of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and felt a pout forming on my face. Disappointment flushed brightly across my face, burning hot. I close my eyes in shame.

And then Edward's cool fingers were stroking my cheeks, my neck, lingering near my collar bone. I felt his breath then, at the base of my throat, his hands moving to my arms to uncross them. "Bella," he murmured into my neck. "Stop being so… silly. I meant we've gone too far to stop now… Unless you're ready to call it quits?"

My eyes flew open as the words poured from his mouth. They reverberated in my ears, like velvet and sex rolled into one. Combined with the look he was giving me, I felt myself begin to tremble. I somehow managed to squeak out a response to him. "No, I don't want to stop."

We both paused then, realizing what this meant. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as I watched him anxiously, holding my breath. My heart was beating out of my chest and sweat felt slick all over my body.

His eyes became lost in lust again as he stared down at me. "Bella," he sighed, moving down my body and stopping at my waist. Gently he reached out both hands and grasped the flimsy folds of my pajama shorts. Before pulling them off, he leaned forward and nuzzled his face in the center, inhaling deeply.

My hands immediately went to his bronze hair, weaving my fingers throughout and grasping him tightly. His face radiated coolness over my hot center and the fusion of the icy cold and the burning hot caused me to moan again.

Edward pulled back slightly and glanced up at me, a dark grin on his face. "When you make those sounds, Bella… I feel like I have a heart beating again," he whispered his confession while slowly removing my shorts and tossing them to the side.

His words only increased my trembling anticipation. I could see how bad he wanted me now; I could feel it in his fingers as he ran his hands up and down my legs. I lifted my hips again to encourage him to remove my underwear, but he just grinned and pressed them gently back on the bed.

"You wanted me to cool you off, correct?" He asked, taking my left foot in his hands and placing delicate kisses along my heel, to my ankle… and upwards.

I shivered at the icy touch of his lips on my skin. He was leaving a trail of fire in his wake, reducing me to a weak puddle in his hands. Edward inched his lips up my leg so slowly, it was almost excruciating. As he reached my thighs, he pushed my legs slightly apart and brought his lips to the inner side there. When he ran out of skin, he turned his face so his nose skimmed the hottest part of me. He inhaled deeply and I held my breath… this was heaven.

I whimpered slightly as he removed himself from that special area and resumed his previous activities, this time lavishing attention on my right leg. I was frustrated- he was going so slow! "Edward… why are you doing this?" I managed to whisper.

"You said you were hot," he mumbled against my knee, flicking his tongue out to lick the crevice below my kneecap. I inhaled sharply and clutched the sheets on either side of me. "I'm going to make sure every inch of you shivers," he whispered, moving above my knee now.

I rolled my head back, my eyes closed in immense pleasure. Who knew Edward had this in him? Who knew I just needed to jump on him and prod him a bit to get him started? I had no idea being with him like this, so intimate and so special, would cause my body to react in such ways… and it gave me even more pleasure to know Edward was feeling the same way.

And then his nose was back against my center, inhaling my scent deeply, causing tingles to run throughout my body like tiny electric shocks. I opened my eyes when I felt him pull away this time, curious to see what was next in this chilling game. Edward's eyes were burning with passion now, his crooked grin wider than I had ever seen it.

"Is this helping love?" He said quietly, his fingers running up and down my arms again.

I nodded helplessly. Every second his hands were on my body was helping. Each kiss he lavished on my scorching skin was helping. His hands moved quickly from my arms now, tucking under the bottom of my tank top and gently pulling it up and over my head. He didn't even look as he tossed it towards my shorts; his dark eyes were fixated on my almost-naked body.

Suddenly I felt embarrassed; it had been far too hot last night to bother with a bra and now I lay in front of Edward more exposed than I ever had been. I licked my lips nervously; his eyes flashed towards my face at the slight movement of my tongue. I felt myself trying to cross my arms again but they were shaking so slightly that I couldn't get them to obey.

Edward's smoldering gaze didn't linger on my chest like I was worried it would; his eyes studied my face, his hands reached out to steady my arms. "Love… you're so beautiful," he said quietly, leaning down to place kisses along my jaw. "Don't be nervous."

I felt myself try to choke out a small laugh- it came out like I was being strangled. "Who says I'm nervous?" I gargled.

He laughed now, his eyes bright and loving. It felt comfortable to see him happy now, no trace of sadness on his ancient face. "Oh, yes, you're just shaking because it's what you do when I'm making you numb with pleasure," he growled playfully, and I couldn't help but laugh myself. It helped as I could feel some of the tension ease from my body. "Maybe this will help," Edward whispered, bringing his lips down my neck, brushing back and forth along my collar bone, then traveling lower still.

My breathing was turned ragged rather quickly. I felt embarrassed at how heavy and rough I was breathing, but I couldn't help it. Edward's lips were kissing along the curves of my breasts now, his hands were exploring the curves of my waist- I felt highly over stimulated. Every so often he would flick his tongue out over a nipple, a curve, a bend of my porcelain skin… I'm sure Edward was in heaven right now because I couldn't control the sounds that were falling from my lips. Moan after moan on top of whimpers and hair-grasps… And he was right, it did help control my shaking. I was barely coherent; my body was like liquid in his hands.

After what seemed like a while (but not nearly long enough), Edward pulled away from my body. It seemed that as soon as he inched away, the cool shivers were replaced immediately with a hot involuntary burn. "Better?" he asked me in his velvet voice.

I hesitated, taking in my nearly naked body and compared it to his which was still fully clothed. I shook my head and reached my hands out towards the top buttons on his shirt. "I think it would help… more… if it were… skin on skin," I whispered as I fumbled with the buttons down his shirt. His grin was the only answer I needed as he smiled down at my nervous hands.

When I finished with his shirt, he took it off and tossed it aside. Edward stood up for a moment to undo his pants- in a flash they were on the floor with the rest of our clothes. I hadn't even seen him take off his shoes but I'm sure he had while I was incoherent at some point. And then, before I even had a chance to take in Edward's full naked beauty, he was back on the bed, hovering slightly over me.

Now that the clothes were practically all gone, I could feel his cool body sliding over mine. His legs laced between mine, his cold chest pressed against my flushed one… This sensation was driving my insane. Shivers were now running rampant all along my body, along with the sweat that was now chilling every inch of my skin. Edward's sweat breath lingered near my ear, tempting me. "Better now?" he asked again, wrapping one arm behind my body and holding me fiercely against him.

I was about to respond when I felt his other hand, dancing down the curve of my waist and resting lightly on the edge of my underwear. My head was swimming in anticipation and I found it hard to focus my energy on words. I simply moaned in encouragement for him. He accepted the sound and I felt his fingers slip below the band. I gasped and clutched onto him when I felt his cold fingers begin to massage me; waves of pleasure I had never experienced coursing through my body.

Edward's growl in my ear brought me back to some sort of focus. His tongue was out again, licking at the soft skin below my ear and along my jaw. With his tongue and his fingers working against my body, the loss of all composure hovered in the near future. And then he _really _pushed me to the edge; I felt two cold fingers dip inside the very hot center of me and colored spots suddenly exploded in my vision.

I felt my body squirming against his cold hand, writhing in pleasure at this new feeling. The cold fingers inside me twisted and curved, his thumb hovering on the outside still massaging the sweetest spot of me. Edward held his hand against my back, keeping my body as close to his as possible. This fusion of cold and hot inside of me was pushing me further, I was about to lose all control.

"Edward!" I heard my voice moan his name loudly, but I wasn't sure how I had formed any sort of speech. He simply growled louder in response and I opened my eyes to see his face. Dark black eyes were inches from mine, his sweet breath was pouring over me in pants now; he had never looked sexier than he did at this moment. The encouraging smoldering stare of his sent me over the far edge; I felt my body shudder and contract beneath his fingers.

The waves of pleasure wracked through my body; every inch of me felt shooting spasms of burning hot satisfaction. He slowly pulled his fingers from my body, taking my underwear with them. My face felt like it was on fire but my breath had finally started to calm. I could see clearly now, no bursts of color blocking Edward's sweetly satisfied grin from my face. I grinned at him as he brought his left hand to his face, inhaling my sweet scent off his fingertips. He glanced at me, hesitant, and then he brought his fingers to his lips and ran his tongue along the sweetness that was left there. "Mmm…" he mumbled sweetly, taking his hand now and running along my hot face. "Delicious."

I felt him start to relax slightly beside me, but I wasn't ready for this morning to be over just yet. I put my hand out and brought his face to mine, the words forming in my mind but somehow not able to make their way out of my mouth. But that was ok; Edward could see what I wanted in my eyes, my touch conveyed the need that still ached in my body.

"Ahhh…." He whispered gently, taking my face in both his hands now. "Does someone want some more?"

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!! So what are you gonna tell Edward?? Do you want some more??


	3. Luscious and Sweet

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not my characters, still my dirty thoughts ; )

**A/N: **And the climax! Thanks to everyone who added this story and commented! You guys are great!

As soon as Edward spoke those words to me, his voice molten and full of longing, it suddenly dawned on me that this was our moment. This hot, sticky morning could have just been an icy snuggle-fest (as it often was with Edward). I could not have predicted that this kind of humidity would induce such a haze over Edward Cullen's self-control. Not that I was complaining, but there was absolutely no turning back now.

His lips lowered to the soft skin below my ear, his breath tickling me sweetly. "We can wait for this you know." I heard him mumble but I could not process this "wait" concept he suggested, not with his marble body pressed against mine like this.

I heard myself swallow loudly as I ran my hands down his cold, hard chest. His muscles twitched and contracted as my fingers brushed against them. The lower my hands traveled, the harder my heart rioted against my chest. Edward had seemed so confident while he touched me, caressed me, and lit my body on fire. I wanted to have that same confidence for him but I had to bite my lip. I _was_ inexperienced… and I _was_ nervous. Edward was trying to be a gentleman with his suggestion but I knew he wanted me to continue just as badly as I did.

My hands traced the defined lines of his hips, daring to touch the sensitive area below. I snuck a peek at Edward's face; his eyes were half closed, a tortured look of pleasure across his face. I dipped my wandering hands lower, cautiously brushing against Edward's hard length. He let out a hiss of breath through clenched teeth and nuzzled his face into my neck. Instinctively I began to withdraw my hands, worried I had done something wrong.

But Edward shot one of his hands down, holding mine near his hardness. His other hand had snaked around my neck, wrapping around my hair, pulling it gently. I took this as a sign to continue my exploration, took both my hands and wrapped my fingers around him.

I was amazed at how he felt here; it was not the same cold hard as the rest of his body but a silky hard. My hands twisted and brushed against him; every tug of my hair encouraged my hands to keep moving. I found them settling into a pattern of pulsing up and down while twisting at the same time. This pattern was enough for Edward; I could hear his husky voice whisper at me to stop before his hand returned and gently pried my fingers off of him.

Even I was panting now, fighting for a fresh breath between our bodies. Edward moved his head upwards so he could see my face, flushed with happiness for giving him pleasure. He grinned crookedly at me, his bronze hair tousled every which way. "You know what you look like?"

"A hot mess?" I guessed, a smile just as crooked forming on my face.

He shook his head, his grin growing sexier by the second. "Like a woman about to ravished," he said in a low, sexy growl.

I felt my body begin to tremble in anticipation again but I tried to relax and remember how to act. Confident like Edward, teasing and sexy and smoldering like Edward. With a surge of Cullen-like confidence, I reached one hand back down and grasped his length. Edward's dark eyes widened in surprise but he didn't move his hands to stop me.

I tried to keep my eyes seductive and composed as I stared at his reaction. My hand around his length guided him towards the wetness that had dampened my inner thighs. I could see him about to protest so I raised my free hand to his mouth and shook my head. "I want to see _you_ tremble," I whispered, unaware that I could have this kind of power over Edward.

My hand over Edward's mouth was a bad idea though; he parted his lips and snaked his tongue out against my palm. The icy tingle of his tongue on my flesh set my skin on fire. I gasped and my other hand jerked involuntarily forward. I moaned as the tip of Edward's icy length rubbed against my sweetest spot, dipping along the wet folds that felt like they were on fire below his cool body. I let my hand fall as his hardness rested against my warmth there, feeling my body begin to shiver at the touch there.

Edward's hands flew up to grab a hold of my headboard; his eyes were shut, his jaw clenched tight. I could feel his body begin to shake slightly above me; who knew Edward Cullen's self control could shatter so easily? I heard a crumbling above my head and saw bits of sawdust fluttering down out of the corners of my eyes. Edward's expression did not change and he did not breathe for a very long minute as we rested against each other.

Finally I saw his jaw flex, his eyes opened slowly and he turned his dark gaze on me. "Sorry," he whispered, bringing his hands back down to my body. "I just needed a minute… to adjust."

I nodded softly so he knew I understood. "How does this feel for you?" I asked, my eyes motioning to the area where our bodies seemed to be fused together.

Edward's onyx eyes burned into mine as he said, "It's a pleasure I can't describe… I've never wanted to claim you more than I do in this moment." His lips stroked my neck, his hands traveled over my waist, and he moved slightly to bring himself between my legs.

I parted them graciously for him and wrapped my arms around his back. Any hesitation I thought I would have at this point simply didn't exist in my mind. I was aware of every nerve in my body, every flush in my skin; wherever his body touched mine felt like a livewire. I was more than ready to have him.

Edward stared at me sweetly, taking in the moment. "You are utterly alluring, Bella…" he trailed off, taking in every inch of me before returning his gaze to my eyes. "I love you very much, you know," he whispered, his voice catching in a way that proved to me he was still human.

My vision grew slightly blurry as I felt tears slip from my eyes. "You mean everything to me," I whispered back as he raised a cool finger to wipe away my tears. "I love you too."

We stared at each other for another moment and then he returned his hand to my hip. Edward moved slightly forward, his length moving slowly inside of me. I gasped and felt my back arch instinctively up towards him.

"Let me know…" he whispered. I simply nodded in response, my eyes shut tightly in response to this new sensation.

He glided into me in one smooth, velvet stroke and paused. I froze, adjusting to this new sensation of Edward inside of me. Even thinking about the mechanics made my body shake. My arms pressed harder against his back and I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. He held me for a long moment while I absorbed this new pleasure. There was a dull soreness about his entry, but it ebbed away quickly, going from burning hot to tingly and chilly in seconds.

I finally opened my eyes to see him waiting, staring at me for permission to move again. My eyes must have communicated the need that my mouth could not; Edward slowly pulled out. I felt a whimper growing in my throat as I thought he was pulling away completely and then he brought his body back towards mine. The sensation was overwhelming; the back and forth, the in and out. Every time his body returned to filling mine I gasped.

The movements were luscious and sweet between us. Edward's hands were in my hair, around my neck, holding onto my waist; his intoxicating scent hovered in the little space between us. In all of my dreams, my fantasies that involved being so close to Edward, not one of them compared to this reality. I pulled his lips down towards mine as he thrust in and out of me, still going slow. I didn't want to push him, afraid that if I urged him to go faster he might lose _all _sense of control.

Edward's lips met mine in a fury of heat and cold. I parted my lips, wanting so badly for him to explore my mouth with his tongue. But I knew he wouldn't; even the heat of our moment, he was aware of the danger his venom posed to me. Instead, he half granted my unspoken wish. His tongue flicked out against my slightly parted lips in tempo with his thrusts. The faster my heart began to pound against his chest, the quicker the thrusts of his icy tongue and length inside of me.

I felt the heat and desire coiling in my center. My hands gripped Edward tight, my nails scratching against his hard back. His hand around my neck became rigid and tight as his thrusts came harder and faster. The moans that were rolling from my lips felt like they were coming from deep inside of me; Edward too was growling in response to our pleasure.

Our movements were frantic now; I felt the icy heat building in my center and I knew I was close to going over the edge again. Edward held me tightly and licked his tongue along my lips. My body shivered in response as I reached my peak. I came in an explosion of fire and ice; every part of my body tingled and shivered for several moments. I felt his body contract and shake against mine as he cried out in his own release. It was the sweetest sound I had ever imagined.

I tried to get my breathing under control but it seemed that wouldn't be possible for another several hours. Sweat still pooled everywhere on my body but it was chilled now, allowing my shivers to continue, just as Edward promised. As he pulled out of my body, I felt slightly empty and turned my body towards his, keeping my legs wrapped around his waist and clutching him tightly. His head was in my neck, his hands once again in my hair, holding me tightly against him.

We lay like that for a while without speaking, allowing my heart to return to a semi-normal beat and for Edward's self control to adjust. He pulled his head up after a while to look at my flushed face, stroking my cheek with his icy fingers.

"That..." he began, studying every facet of my sweaty face. "That was the most incredible experience I've ever had in all my hundred years." His crooked grin filled his face, still having an effect over the butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes," I agreed, my voice barely rising above a whisper. "I'm so glad you are my life Edward." I confessed to him, tears once again swimming in my vision. Edward's thumb moved towards the corner of my eye to catch them before they could fall. He studied me for a moment, deep in thought. "Tell me what you're thinking," I asked him.

He sighed. "I'm searching for regrets that I thought I might have had if… if I let myself lose control like this with you," he answered.

I stared at him curiously. "And?"

"And I'm finding that I have none," he smiled at me, pulling my face into his chest and holding me tightly. "You are everything I've searched for Bella. I'm glad I could give this to you… safely," he said, laughing slightly.

"And I'm glad you found me too," I whispered back, wrapping my arms up around his neck and running them through his hair. "You and me… forever."

"Forever," he murmured back into my hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise Bella."

**A/N 2: **Did you guys like my story? Want me to write more stories like this? LET ME KNOW! THANKS!


End file.
